Because God is Always There
by ElizabethHimawaaari
Summary: Sekarang gadis bermata lavender itu benar-benar mengutuk pencipta yang telah memberinya nyawa. Ia ingin merutuki Tuhan yang telah melimpahkannya kehidupan. Kalau Tuhan itu ada, ia tidak akan menciptakan kesedihan bagi makhluk ciptaanNya sendiri, bukan?


**Because God Is Always There~**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Summary :** Sekarang gadis bermata lavender itu benar-benar mengutuk pencipta yang telah memberinya nyawa. Ia ingin merutuki Tuhan yang telah melimpahkannya kehidupan. Kalau Tuhan itu ada, ia tidak akan menciptakan kesedihan bagi makhluk ciptaanNya sendiri, bukan?

**WARNING :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort, OOC, AU Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Deskripsi apyah, alur kecepetan, diksi abal, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read!

**A/N:**

Halo, kembali lagi dengan author abal ini fufufu ~

*plok

Nah, author abal ini membuat satu cerita lagi. Ini dibuat karena author lagi iseng-iseng sih, jadi maap kalau jadinya rada ga jelas gitu hohoho OuO

Karena saya belum pernah mencoba pair NaruXHina, maka di ff kali ini saya mencoba membuat cerita tentang NaruXHina XDD

Karena ff ini dibuat dari keisengan, dan dalam waktu yang singkat kemungkinan akan banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dan deskripsi serta diksi yang payah turut melengkapinya, maka dari itu saya minta maap sebesar-besarnya kepada Readers sekalian jikalau ff ini mengecewakan (_ _)

*Suram, plok

Dan saya minta reviewnya juga ya hoho OAO

Nah, akhir kata, Hepi riding ya guys ;3

*winks

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Melepas bukanlah akhir dari duniamu._

_Sakit memang ketika kau menyadari seseorang yang berharga bagimu tidak ada lagi di sampingmu._

_Menjagamu._

_Membantumu._

_Melindungimu._

_Menopangmu ketika kau jatuh.,_

_Menghapus air matamu saat kau sedih._

_Membisikkan ke telingamu kalau ia mencintaimu._

_Tapi percayalah._

_Tuhan tidaklah buta._

_Tuhan tidaklah tuli._

_Tuhan dapat melihat kesengsaraanmu._

_Tuhan dapat mendengar rintih permohonanmu._

_Tuhan dapat melihat semuanya._

_Maka dari itu,_

_Tersenyumlah._

_Tersenyumlah untuk penderitaanmu itu._

_Tersenyumlah untuk luka yang tertanam di hatimu itu._

_Tersenyumlah untuk batinmu yang merapuh itu._

_Karena Tuhan akan memberimu berjuta kebahagiaan,_

_Sebagai hadiah di akhir kepedihanmu itu._

…

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu merenggut. Lebih tepatnya merenggut kesal. Mata lavendernya yang cantik mulai bergerak gelisah. Ia kembali berjalan mondar-mandir. Melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa arah yang jelas. Meskipun hanya berjalan di kamarnya sendiri,ia cukup lelah dengan kelakuannya itu. Perlahan ia kembali ke meja riasnya. Dengan berbagai macam barang di atasnya. Dan penuh dengan kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ia menyipitkan kedua bola matanya. Kemudian beralih pandang menatap sebingkai foto yang terpajang manis di sudut meja riasnya. Dengan perasaan gemetar dan gemuruh yang mendekap hatinya, ia menyentuh perlahan sebuah foto dengan bingkai coklat tua sebagai penghiasnya. Hatinya sedikit bergetar ketika menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tak tahan dengan itu semua, cairan bening memaksa keluar dari mata cantiknya. Ia terisak pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu, ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Ia mendekap erat bingkai foto itu. Membenamkannya kuat-kuat ke dalam pelukannya. Buih-buih cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya mengalir pelan dan jatuh tepat mengenai bingkai foto yang tengah didekapnya itu. Ingatannya kembali menyeruak seketika matanya menerawang jauh pada sesosok gambar, atau lebih tepatnya foto seorang laki-laki; yang tengah berdiri dengan senyuman datar dan sorot mata dinginnya yang membekukan.

Ia semakin mengurai cairan bening itu keluar. Memaksanya mengalir dengan paksa dan berharap cairan itu segera habis tak bersisa dari pelupuk matanya. Atau lebih tepatnya hingga ia tak dapat mencucurkan cairan bening itu lagi. Ia mendesah miris.

_"Sasuke-kun—"_ Ia mengeja perlahan sebuah nama. Benar. Nama dari pemuda yang berada dalam foto itu. Nama dari pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu. Nama dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Nama dari pemuda yang menorehkan luka di hatinya pula. Yang meninggalkannya dengan sebuah alasan yang tidak dapat diterima olehnya. Mencampakkannya dengan mudah. Membuangnya bagaikan barang tak berguna. Dan nafasnya selalu terasa sesak tiap kali mengenangnya.

Harusnya ia tak boleh bersedih seperti ini. Dengan bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan membuat make up nya menjadi setengah luntur.

Harusnya ini menjadi sebuah hari yang special untuknya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya dan sambutan hangat dari kedua bola matanya.

Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang dapat mengubah hidupnya. Menjadi lebih berseri dan berwarna. Mengusir semua kepedihan yang dirasakannya, karena hari ini adalah hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan untuknya.

Sebuah pesta besar digelar; dengan berbagai hidangan dan lampu-lampu terang yang menghiasinya. Dan keramaian musik yang menambah semaraknya pesta. Harusnya ia benar-benar senang dengan semua ini. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Seorang diri dan tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya. Meskipun ia sendiri sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia harus bergabung dengan pesta itu. Sayang, batinnya serasa menolaknya. Hatinya merasa tak ingin untuk menenggelamkan diri di dalam pesta itu. Ia lebih memilih diam di balik kamarnya. Memandangi foto seseorang yang pernah memasuki hatinya. Karena alasannya yang utama adalah, ia tak benar-benar menginginkan pesta itu. Ia tak menginginkan pesta itu dibuat untuk dirinya. Sebab pesta itu adalah pesta pertunangannya dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah dicintainya. Mengenalnya pun tidak. Ia hanya mengetahui namanya saja, itu pun karena paksaan dari kedua orang tuanya yang mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menerimanya dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi pintu diketuk. Perempuan bermata lavender itu hanya memandang daun pintu itu sebentar. Kemudian mengacuhkannya. Merasa muak ada seseorang yang menggangunya, ia berjalan pelan menuju balkon kamarnya. Sebuah tempat yang biasa dijadikannya sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Disitulah biasanya ia mencurahkan seluruh perasaan yang membuncah di hatinya ketika ia sedang marah,senang ataupun sedih. Dan disitu pulalah tempat ia mengingat kembali ingatan masa lalunya. Atau tepatnya, ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah ingatan yang membuat hidupnya menjadi gelap seketika. Sebuah ingatan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diingatnya lagi. Sebuah ingatan itu, yang menggoreskan luka dalam di hatinya….

.

.

.

.

.

***Flashback**

Di sebuah jalanan yang tampak sepi dan gelap. Dimana hanya hembusan angin yang dapat terdengar dan kicauan serangga malam yang keluar pada malam hari.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku mencintaimu,"Gadis itu memandang sosok pemuda bermata onyx di hadapannya; dengan nada bicaranya yang gagap dan sedikit bergemetar. Yang dipandang hanya membalas dengan sebuah tatapan datar.

"Kau sudah akan menikah, Hinata—"Lelaki itu menatap dalam-dalam manik mata perempuan di hadapannya. Berusaha memberi isyarat untuk mengehentikan semua perbuatannya yang tak berguna itu.

"T-tapi, kita b-bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya kan Sasuke-kun?" Perempuan itu berusaha mengelak dari sorot mata lelaki yang seolah menyadarkannya dengan kenyataan itu. Mengisyaratkan kalau ia harus kembali ke kenyataan hidup yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak akan bisa Hinata. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita hentikan saja semua ini," Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela lemah. Sedang perempuan pemilik mata lavender itu tersentak kaku. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Kepalanya serasa berat seakan ada benda yang tengah menghantam kepalanya keras-keras, hingga ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya di kepalanya saja, melainkan hati dan perasaanya pun ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu juga. Rasa sakit yang membuat pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang perlahan keluar dari bola mata lavendernya yang indah.

"T-tapi, aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," Ia berusaha mengerjapkan matanya yang serasa memanas. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua ucapan lelaki tadi hanyalah lelucon konyol yang dibuat untuk menipu dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir pemuda bermata onyx di hadapannya itu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil Hinata. Percayalah—"Pemuda itu menatapnya lagi. Kemudian, mengusap air mata yang mengalir pelan di wajah cantiknya.

"Dunia kita terlalu beda Hinata. Lupakanlah aku. Aku percaya, kau akan bahagia dengan calon suami pilhan orang tuamu itu. Dia lebih baik daripada aku," Ia mengecup kening gadis bermata lavender di hadapannya. Sebuah kecupan manis nan lembut yang membuat hati gadis dihadapannya itu berdesir. Sebuah kecupan hangat dan menggetarkan perasaanya. Sebuah kecupan yang juga membuat hatinya miris mengingat itu adalah kecupan terakhir yang diberikan lelaki itu kepadanya. Dan mengetahui itu semua, membuat gadis bermata lavender itu semakin mengeluarkan cairan beningnya dengan deras. Membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi setengah basah.

"A-aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Sungguh,"Gadis itu tetap menyangkal kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Sudut-sudut matanya mulai memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam. Ia sungguh tak terima dengan takdir yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Takdir yang membuat hidupnya menjadi hancur seketika. Membelenggunya dalam kepahitan dan kesengsaraan yang merajam di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat hidupnya menjadi berselimut gelap. Dan oksigen untuknya bernafas berubah menipis. Semakin menipis hingga membuatnya merasa sesak untuk bernapas.

"Tapi aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, Hinata. Selamat tinggal—" Pemuda itu menebarkan senyum lemahnya lagi sebelum ia membalikkan badannya. Kemudian melangkahkan tapak kakinya menjauh dari sosok gadis bermata lavender yang tercekat memandang punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Gadis itu hanya dapat tersisak pelan menatap kepergiannya. Sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menyergap batin dan perasaanya. Menorehkan sejumlah luka yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Menghujaninya dengan ribuan jarum hingga pedih dan perih yang dirasakannya. Hingga membuatnya ingin menumpahkan cairan bening itu keluar sebanyak luka yang tertanam di hatinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit. Sakit yang menusuk dalam di hatinya, sampai-sampai membuat sebuah lubang yang membekas erat di selubung hatinya. Ia tidak dapat berfikir lagi. Terlalu mengiris. Terlalu mengiris perasaan yang dialaminya itu.

_Melepaskan seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan mencintaimu, bukankah itu adalah sebuah kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang dapat kau rasakan?_

***End of Flashback**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-san?" Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu, menyembulkan sedikit bagian kepalanya hingga matanya dapat menangkap seseorang yang tengah menatap kosong pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi,pemuda berambut kuning itu segera mengarahkan kakinya menuju tempat gadis itu berada. Ia sedikit terhenyak begitu menyadari ada setitik cairan bening yang menyusup di pelupuk mata gadis cantik itu.

"Kau tidak harus menikahiku jika kau tidak mencintaiku Hinata-san,"Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ia sungguh tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda bermata azure yang sudah berada dekat sekali dengannya. Ia kembali tergagap. Buru-buru menghapus cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"E-eh, Maaf, aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu Naruto-san. Ehe, Maaf. A-aku terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan dari sini," Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum. Meskipun ia tahu kalau senyumannya adalah senyuman palsu. Atau bisa dibilang; sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Bahkan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu,"Gadis itu tersentak. Ia membulatkan kedua bola mata lavendernya. Otaknya serasa membeku sesaat. Rahangnya mengeras. Tubuhnya kembali bergemetar. Ia meremas gaun yang telah dikenakannya erat.

"Ah I-itu! Kau salah, dia bukan lagi kekasihku! A-aku telah putus dengannya, hehe,"Lagi-lagi ia tertawa palsu. Dengan harapan akan membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu mempercayai seluruh ucapannya. Tapi pemuda itu tau, bahwa semua yang diucapkann gadis itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Yang sebenarnya ialah, pemuda itu selalu tau luka yang disimpan rapat-rapat di lubuk hati gadis pemilik mata lavender itu. Ia dapat melihatnya, dari sudut mata gadis yang tengah ditatapnya itu. Ia dapat melihatnya, dari senyum palsu gadis yang tengah menatapnya balik itu. Ia dapat melihatnya. Karena ia selalu saja…

"Karena aku mencintaimu—maka aku tau semua kebohonganmu,"Gadis itu kembali tersentak. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil sembari mendekatkan dirinya di samping gadis pemilik mata lavender itu. Ia menutup matanya pelan. Berusaha menikmati alunan angin yang menyelimuti wajah tampannya. Hingga sepoi angin membelai lembut helain rambut kuningnya. Menerbangkannya perlahan hingga sampai ke ujung rambutnya. Menyebabkan wajah asli pemilik mata azure itu menjadi terlihat jelas. Wajah yang tampan dan mampu menggetarkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dan memandangi semua hal yang dilakukan pemuda itu, membuat gadis bermata lavender itu sedikit merona merah. Jantungnya serasa berdegup cepat. Dan rasa panas menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia termangu untuk sesaat.

_Secepat itukah aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain?_

_Secepat itukah aku melupakan orang yang paling berharga bagiku, dan menggantikan posisinya dengan lelaki lain?_

_Secepat itukah hatiku berpaling, hanya dengan menatap mata azure nya yang indah dan membuat batinku itu menjadi sedikit bergejolak?_

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat. Merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu? Mencintaiku? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?"Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang dengan segera membuat jantung gadis bermata lavender itu kembali berdetak cepat.

"Kau tau, aku dulu sama saja sepertimu. Aku pernah mencintai seseorang. Dan orang itu sangat berarti untukku. Aku mencintainya, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku mencintainya, hingga rasa cinta yang hinggap di hatiku ini semakin lama terasa menyesakkan. Aku mencintainya, dan kulakukan berbagai cara agar ia tak lepas dari diriku. Aku mencintainya. Bahkan mungkin terlalu mencintainya. Tanpa aku pernah berpikir, apakah dia juga benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak—"Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya. Memberi jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali meruskan perkataannya.

"Bodohnya aku yang berpikir kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bodohnya aku yang berasumsi kalau ia tidak akan mengkhianatiku, mengingkari janji-janjinya yang diucapkannya kepadaku, mengucapkan kepalsuan dari ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya itu. Dan bodohnya aku yang mencintainya. Padahal aku selalu tau, kalau ia tidak pernah mencintaiku, atau bahkan mengharapkannya membalas perasaan cintaku. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah—"Pemuda itu menatap nanar pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Berusaha menghilangkan kuat-kuat ingatan yang terurai kembali dalam memory otaknya. Gadis itu hanya memandanginnya sejenak. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau calon suaminya itu akan memilikih kisah cinta tragis sepertinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengutuk pencipta yang telah memberinya nyawa. Ia ingin merutuki Tuhan yang telah melimpahkannya kehidupan. Memberinya raga agar ia dapat menikmati indahnya dunia. Menumpahkannya sebuah jiwa agar ia dapat mengecap kebahagiaaan dunia. Namun ia sekarang mengelaknya, otaknya kini berpikir kuat. Kalau eksistensi penciptaNya itu tidak pernah ada. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan kehadiranNya.

_Kalau Tuhan itu ada, ia tidak akan menciptakan kesedihan bagi makhluk ciptaanNya sendiri bukan?_

Mengetahui kegelisahan gadis di sampingnya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya—"

DEG.

Gadis itu tersentak. Manik matanya bergerak cepat menatap pemuda pemilik mata azure di sampingnya. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Berkat ia, aku dapat merasakan semua kesedihan,kepedihan maupun rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku ini. Berkat ia, aku dapat memahami semua perasaan menusuk yang ada di hati, sehingga aku dapat menjadikannya pelajaran untukku. Mengubahnya menjadi cambuk penyemangatku. Agar aku lebih baik di hari esok, dan tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama di kemudian hari. Berkat ia, aku dapat memahami kalau tidak hanya kebahagian yang menghiasi dunia ini, melainkan keputusasaan, kepedihan, kerapuhan yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk makhluk ciptaannya; bukanlah dibuat bukan tanpa arti, melainkan untuk membuat makhluk ciptaanNya itu menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Karena Tuhan maha adil itulah, ia menganugerahkan kita orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita, kemudian mengambilnya untuk menguji kita apakah kita layak untuk mendapatkan kebahagian dari penderitaan kita yang tak berujung. Karena Tuhan maha adil itulah; ia selalu menciptakan kebahagiaan di akhir, seperti bunga yang bermekaran setelah mendapat air dan pelangi yang akan muncul ketika hujan telah reda. Karena Tuhan maha adil itulah; ia ingin menjadikan kita sosok yang lebih tegar, untuk dapat mengubah kita menjadi lebih dewasa. Karena Tuhan yang maha adil itu tau, kalau ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagi seluruh makhluk ciptaanNya—"Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya. Membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari gadis yang tengah terpaku di sampingnya. Ketika ia sudah hampir menyentuh daun pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya, ia membalikan punggungnya kembali. Seringai kecil mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Dan karena Tuhan maha adil itulah, ia menyadarkanku kalau orang yang berharga bagiku itu bukanlah yang terbaik untukku, ia menyadarkanku kalau cinta tak harus memiliki, tak harus dipaksakan. Ia menyadarkanku untuk membuka lembaran kisah lain dalam hidupku. Ia menyadarkanku untuk memahami arti kata melepas itu. Ia menyadarkan duniaku, yang tadinya hancur dan gelap, seketika menjadi terang benderang. Karena ia menyadarkanku satu hal penting yang hampir terlupakan, kalau tidak selamanya apa yang kita inginkan itu dapat terpenuhi. Akan ada hal yang lebih baik menanti kita di depan. Karenanyalah aku membuka hatiku untuk menunggu kebahagiaan itu dalam hidupku. Karenanyalah aku belajar untuk mencintai sosok pengganti dirinya yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Karenanyalah aku belajar untuk meninggalkan masa laluku, karena ada masa depan yang tengah menantiku. Masa depan yang lebih baik—"Pemuda itu kembali meraih daun pintu. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutupnya, samar-samar gadis bermata lavender itu dapat mendenggar suaranya.

"—bersamamu. Kau pun tak perlu memaksa untuk menikah denganku,Hinata-san. Tapi, sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Selalu—"

Gadis itu membulatkan iris mata violetnya yang indah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Meraba garis-garis pipinya yang kian terasa memanas dan merona merah. Tampak guratan merah itu kian menjalar hingga ke ujung jemarinya. Ia tercekat untuk sesaat. Menautkan kedua telapak tangannya rapat-rapat. Di dalam gemerisik angin yang meraba wajahnya itu, ia bergumam lirih.

_Tuhan, bolehkah aku membuka hatiku untuknya?_

_Tuhan, bolehkah aku sekali lagi jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Tuhan, bolehkah aku sedikit mempercayainya?_

Gadis itu memandang ke arah luar. Seiris senyum terpatri di kedua bibir mungilnya yang indah. Hatinya memang masih diselimuti keraguan yang mendalam, dan batinnya pun belum siap untuk menerima semua kenyataaan. Namun pandangannya kini berubah. Ia tak mempertanyakan atupun mengutuk keberadaan penciptaNya lagi. Melainkan ia kini bersyukur, karena kehidupannya perlahan berubah. Menjadi lebih bercahaya dan berwarna-warni. Seperti apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu kepadanya,

_Karena Tuhan ingin selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi makhluk ciptaanNya… _

.

.

.

.

.

**Karena Tuhan menginginkan yang terbaik,**

**Ia memberi kesengsaraan,**

**Dan penderitaan yang tiada akhir.**

**Karena Tuhan menginginkan yang terbaik,**

**Ia terus menguji makhluk ciptaanNya.**

**Agar mereka lebih Kuat.**

**Agar mereka lebih Tegar.**

**Agar mereka menjadi sosok yang lebih Hebat.**

**Agar Tuhan dapat yakin, **

**Kalau Tuhan tidak salah memilih makhluk ciptaanNya,**

**Untuk diberi kebahagiaan di ujung kisahnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

***OWARI***

* * *

Gimana, jelek banget kan? emang sih QwQ

Saya sangat payah dalam hal deskripsi dan alurnya itu, kecepetan ya QAQ

Maap, ff ini dibuat buru-buru (kebiasaan) karena pada waktu itu ide muncul seketika fuufu

*tebar sedotan

Yak, Jangan lupa tinggalkan review barang sekata saja untuk saya ya OAO

Dadaaahhhh~


End file.
